


Too many Camillas!

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Takumi gets summoned, however he soon realizes Camilla is here too but even worse there are multiple of her.
Kudos: 3





	Too many Camillas!

Only one hero got summoned this time , Takumi a archer from Hoshido. He was slightly grumpy as one probably would be after being summoned to a unknown land but he seemed particularly grumpy.  
Giving him the tour around the castle only seemed to make him more grumpy , constantly complaining about being forced to help when he didn't want to. After a while kiran just tuned him out.  
It was the tour of the garden when Takumi spotted camilla, wearing what looks like Garons armour but still clearly Camilla " so theres nohrian scum here too, I thought I had escaped them" he practically spits out in disgust.  
" you mean Camilla? Shes a nice person I dont know what your talking about. Also theres like 4 of her here."kiran explains.

"Four Camillas, just one is a nightmare!" Takumi shocked at that statement yells which unfortunately gets Camillas attention . Takumi walks away as quickly as he can which turns into a light run when she gets too close." I am not putting up with this today! I am not!"

He did a good job of avoiding her until he saw three versions of her all at once in the library , his footsteps alerted them and now he had three Camillas looking at him.  
"Why hello prince takumi, here to chat?" A Camilla in a bikini says in her normal tone, Takumi wasn't getting out of this one without talking to them and shooting them with arrows wasn't exactly a option either.


End file.
